Goodbye My Almost Lover
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Kagome wasn’t supposed to be with him. She was supposed to be bound by another, but when true love happens upon her, her heart will always find him. Inspired by the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Title: Goodbye My Almost Lover

Description: Kagome wasn't supposed to be with him. She was supposed to be bound by another, but when true love happens upon her, her heart will always find him.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I got this idea while listening to the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy, if you've never heard this song, please do, it's a really beautiful song.

Chapter 1

"Father, I don't love him," cried the dark haired princess with tears running down her wet cheeks.

"You will learn to love him," her father shot back with nervousness in his tone.

Kagome took a step back, her mouth falling open. Her father's words had shocked her, he had never talked to her the way he just had before. As if it was an easy thing to do to learn to love someone you simply didn't love in the first place. How could he be so cruel?

Fear, that's how. Ever since the wolf demon tribe had moved in on their territory and threatened their land, her father seemed helpless for any other escape.

Kagome calmed her voice before blinking her eyes a bit and softly saying, "Perhaps there's another way, maybe to offer them some territory that we're not using…"

"NO!" her father snapped causing her to jump a little in surprise. Her father, who had always been a peaceful, kind ruler, softened his look.

He had been under a lot of stress lately, but that wasn't no excuse to talk to his only daughter in such a crude way.

He swallowed hard then said, "It isn't only the wolf tribe we're worried about," he admitted.

Kagome frowned, confused. She put her hand on her father's arm, "What do you mean father?"

He looked away as if ashamed to tell her, "There are other demons, snooping around, seeking and taking what they want, other kingdoms have already been slaughtered…" he turned to his daughter and took her delicate hands in his strong ones, "The wolf tribe has offered to protect us from certain attacks if…"

Kagome smiled sadly and finished his sentence, "If I agree to marry their leader?"

A/N: ok, this is just the first one so it's short, what do you think so far? I have a question about this one, do you think I should make it like feudal era Japan or like an old time fairy tale palace kind of thing? I really wanted to make this like a fairy tale, but not set in feudal era Japan, what do you readers think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early evening and the princess had just conveniently missed dinner down in the great dinning room. She was too depressed to move from her cozy king sized bed that had plenty of room for her and someone she deeply loved. She didn't even bother removing her red evening dress that lay flat against her body and the bed upon which she rested on. She caressed the empty spot beside her as she thought about him. It was only yesterday that she met him. Oh the memory was still so clear in her mind.

It was right after noon and she had managed to escape her princess duties in the castle to clear her cluttered mind. Her father had spilled all of this into her lap about marrying the leader of the wolf tribe and that it was what was best for the kingdom she had grown to love.

Now Koga who was the leader of this tribe wasn't too bad of a guy when you took in the fact he is a demon. Of course since he was a demon he had a aggressive bad side of him.

Oh sure he could be romantic and charming, but that wasn't who he truly was. He was demanding and thought he had this power of her and always referred to her as his woman and rarely called her Kagome. It was enough to drive her crazy, but she was in no proper place to speak that way to someone who could protect her father's land. Not to mention that women of her time knew their place.

That didn't stop her from leaving though. She through on one of her outing gowns, tied her up into a classic style ponytail and left the castle undetected of her father, mother or future husband.

Raising her dress up slightly she ran as fast as she could in heels to the nearby forest which of course she was forbidden to go to. She stopped as soon as she entered and looked back behind her at the castle in the distance, it looked so much smaller and it made her feel so much freer. She loved the forest despite it's scary, wicked reputation of killer wolves and horrid monsters.

She wasn't much of a fantasy believing young woman, why should she be, she had already turned the age of a 'proper lady'. Still she felt as though she was stuck in a fairy tale sheltered from living a free life and marrying a prince when all she needed was a knight. A knight in shining armor to come and sweep her away from all that was unjust in her life. It was that exact time, as she looked down at where she was walking instead of where she was going that she bumped into this stranger.

She slowly followed her eyes upward at the body of a demon, no not just a demon, a human too. She gasped, stepping back a couple of steps. She had bumped into a half demon, sometimes which got a worse reputation than full demons. This half demon in particular looked a little savage with tattered red clothing, white long hair, two twitching ears, fangs and claws. Kagome's eyes grew bigger; she was frozen to the spot with fear. A low growling noise sounded from the demon before her. Finally it talked.

"What are you looking at?" the demon demanded.

"Oh, I..I um," she stuttered as she thought, 'Great, what do I do know, it's not like I can say I'm the princess, demons don't care about that.'

But she had to do something.

"Don't come any closer," Kagome ordered, "I'm the princess and if anyone finds me missing they will come looking for me and it will lead them to you," she said with her head held up as she tried to be brave, though she was shaking some what.

The half demon cocked his head to the side and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome swallowed, it seemed to be working.

"Feh, I don't eat people if that's what you're saying," the demon spoke again.

"What?" it was as if she couldn't believe such a lone wild demon could understand anything except for violence and disrespect.

"Oh…ok," Kagome finally said.

"If you're the princess what are you doing way out here?" he asked eyeing her questioningly.

Kagome frowned, "These lands belong to my father, I can go wherever I please, how dare you talk to me like that."

"Feh, whatever," and with this he turned to leave.

It was this time that Kagome copied him and cocked her head to the side, "You, demon."

He turned, "Half demon."

"Funny, I thought half demons would be ashamed to admit that," Kagome said, surprising him.

But then he frowned, "What do you want?"

"What kind of half demon are you?"

"Huh?"

"You know, you're species?"

"Species," the half demon said this as if it was an insult.

"Forget it, I was just curious," Kagome now turned to leave.

"Dog," Kagome turned, "I'm a half dog demon."

"Oh, well I will leave you to your whatever you were doing," Kagome turned again.

The dog demon looked around in thought then caught her off guard with, "What's you're name?"

Kagome didn't turn, but said, "Kagome," then she turned with a soft smile, "What's yours."

He blushed a tiny bit, "Inuyasha." He looked at the ground, no human had ever cared to ask him this before.

Kagome smiled a little more, she had never had anyone to treat her like she wasn't just a princess before. She bowed her head a little, a sign of respect. She didn't know why she did this, but as soon as she finished bowing she turned and headed back to the castle.

Inuyasha stood there speechless. Was he dreaming or did a human girl just treat him like a real person?

Kagome opened her eyes to see the once again empty spot beside her in her comfy king sized bed. No, Kagome didn't believe in fairy tales, but she felt as though she was living in one. There was no such thing as love at first sight she was taught, but what if it were possible?

The knocking of her door brought her back to her unfortunate reality. She turned her head slowly to see her mother walking in with a tray in her hands, a warm smile gracing her face.

"Dear," she spoke, "we missed you at dinner, I made you a little snack before you go to bed."

Kagome rolled over onto her other side, now facing her large window and facing away from her mother.

Her mother's smile faded and she just turned and left the room, leaving her daughter's tray on her tea table.

Kagome wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment, not if that anything had nothing to do with the emptiness she felt.

A/N: hope the second chapter was better than the first, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I said that Kagome was the king's only child, but I changed my mind, sorry.

Chapter 3

The next day, Kagome woke slowly, the sun hitting her face in greeting from her large window. Her eyes grew as she realized…

It was morning!

She sat up quickly, a bit scatterbrained, had she really slept through the whole night?

Her stomach began to growl and she covered it with her hands, feeling suddenly very hungry. After all she refused to eat the evening before.

A horn sounded through the castle and a booming voice called out, "The princess has returned!"

Kagome smiled.

Downstairs the king's oldest daughter glared at the doorman who announced her arrival. The doorman quickly shouted after clearing his throat, "The king's eldest daughter has returned!"

The daughter who just arrived smiled at the doorman and nodded her approval. She didn't like being referred to as the princess.

Suddenly she heard her younger sister running down the massive stairs to greet her.

"Sango, Sango," Kagome called finally arriving to her out of breath.

With a fake stern look, Sango replied, "Kagome, you shouldn't run in your dress, it's so undignified," but a smile grew on her face.

Kagome laughed a little, "Oh Sango, I have to tell you something."

"Sango!" the king's booming voice rang, startling both princesses.

"Ah Kagome, I'm glad to see you're finally awake," the king raised his head in authority, "don't you have some things to get done."

"Yes father," Kagome replied giving her sister a look that told her she wanted to talk to her later.

After Kagome hurried off to get her work done, the king looked at Sango sternly. Sango lowered her head, expecting the worse.

"Sango, where have you been," but when Sango didn't answer the king shook his head, "Sango, you can't go off and fight demons, it is too dangerous for a princess."

Sango looked up at her father emotionless, "I have my duties too," she said bravely.

"Sango your duties are as a princess, not a warrior."

"But father, I can help.."

"Silence," the king barked, "you are my daughter, so you are a princess and you will do as I say."

"I can help this kingdom, I want to fight for it," Sango shot back frowning.

The king looked at Sango's clothing. She wore a black fighting uniform, with armor on her shoulders, knees, elbow, abdomen and chest.

"Take those clothes off and put on your dress," her father ordered.

"No," Sango shook her head, "no, please father, I can't be a princess, this is what I was born to do," she looked pleadingly in his eyes.

The king melted a little, but refused to show it. Instead he stomped off past her. He was sure of his daughters' safety because he knew they would be protected as princesses, but giving that up would be harder than anything he had to do before.

Sango stood there, feeling the aftermath of standing up to her father. She took a deep breath and went to find her sister.

"Sango," Kagome said happily going up to her as she entered her room.

"I was just getting some of my studies done and…" Kagome stopped seeing the look on her sister's face.

"Did father get mad at you again for going off?" Kagome asked, it wasn't the first time Sango had had a mind of her own.

"I resigned my duties as princess," Sango told Kagome.

"What," Kagome said shocked as she straightened out her dress to sit down.

"I don't belong to this kind of life, Kagome," Sango explained looking right at her sister, hoping she would understand.

"But, you're…" Kagome started.

"I know, a princess, but I want to fight all those who want to hurt us, I want to protect this family."

"But we have so many guards," Kagome frowned.

Sango shook her head, "Don't you see, those demons don't care how many guards you have, it takes professional demon slayers to get rid of them," Sango sat down beside Kagome and sighed, "I cant believe father has gotten so desperate as to allow demons to protect us from demons, it's ridiculous."

"That's not all," Kagome spoke, reliving her father's words the other day.

Sango looked confused at her, "What do you mean?"

"Father told me I had to get married to the tribe leader," Kagome lowered her head saddened.

"What?!" Sango said as her eyes widened, "I can't believe he would do that to you," Sango looked away her mouth opened in shock, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I met someone," Kagome smiled.

Sango looked at her, "You met someone?" she repeated questioningly.

Kagome nodded, "He's so different than other demons…"

"He's a demon!" Sango stood horrified, "how could you fall for a demon."

"I didn't say I fell for him, he was just nice," Kagome said standing as well.

Sango shook her head; her whole family was going insane. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and fell backwards onto her bed, forgetting all about her studies and the fact she was still hungry.

A/N: how is it, if you don't like the Sango bit I can change it, just please review with your opinions, thanks;)


	4. Chapter 4

-Recap-

The king looked away as if ashamed to tell her, "There are other demons, snooping around, seeking and taking what they want, other kingdoms have already been slaughtered…" he turned to his daughter and took her delicate hands in his strong ones, "The wolf tribe has offered to protect us from certain attacks if…"

Kagome smiled sadly and finished his sentence, "If I agree to marry their leader?"

--

Kagome's eyes grew bigger; she was frozen to the spot with fear. A low growling noise sounded from the demon before her. Finally it talked.

"What are you looking at?" the demon demanded.

"Oh, I..I um," she stuttered as she thought, 'Great, what do I do know, it's not like I can say I'm the princess, demons don't care about that.'

But she had to do something.

"Don't come any closer," Kagome ordered, "I'm the princess and if anyone finds me missing they will come looking for me and it will lead them to you," she said with her head held up as she tried to be brave, though she was shaking some what.

The half demon cocked his head to the side and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome swallowed, it seemed to be working.

"Feh, I don't eat people if that's what you're saying," the demon spoke again.

--

"Dog," Kagome turned, "I'm a half dog demon."

"Oh, well I will leave you to your whatever you were doing," Kagome turned again.

The dog demon looked around in thought then caught her off guard with, "What's you're name?"

Kagome didn't turn, but said, "Kagome," then she turned with a soft smile, "What's yours."

He blushed a tiny bit, "Inuyasha." He looked at the ground, no human had ever cared to ask him this before.

Kagome smiled a little more, she had never had anyone to treat her like she wasn't just a princess before. She bowed her head a little, a sign of respect. She didn't know why she did this, but as soon as she finished bowing she turned and headed back to the castle.

--

"I met someone," Kagome smiled.

Sango looked at her, "You met someone?" she repeated questioningly.

Kagome nodded, "He's so different than other demons…"

"He's a demon!" Sango stood horrified, "how could you fall for a demon."

"I didn't say I fell for him, he was just nice," Kagome said standing as well.

Sango shook her head; her whole family was going insane. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and fell backwards onto her bed.

--

A/N: now on with the next chapter…

Chapter 4

As Kagome sat uncomfortably at the long dining table, eating a late breakfast by herself, she couldn't help but hear the yelling that was taking place in the foyer.

"I can't believe you would set up your youngest daughter to marry a demon to save this kingdom," Sango yelled at the king and queen who stood in front of their eldest child.

"Well maybe if you were here when you are supposed to be your sister wouldn't have to take on your responsibilities," the king argued, outraged as he started to pace to let his nerves calm down.

"My responsibilities? Since when has marrying a demon been a rule of a princess" Sango shot back watching her father pace back and forth.

"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice, young lady," barked the king as he stopped his pacing in front of Sango, "you should be taking up your responsibility as future heir to the throne instead of going off and fighting like some kind of…"

"Some kind of what, a demon slayer, it's ok, you can say it, maybe that is what I'm supposed to be doing for this kingdom," Sango yelled.

"I will not have my daughter fighting demons," her father roared.

"Sango dear, you were born to take the throne someday," her mother spoke in a gentle voice, "you are the first born."

"You can't choose our life for us mother," Sango begged, turning to the more sensitive parent, "you can't protect us forever."

"The hell we can't," her father said with a frown.

Kagome sighed, it was as if they figured she couldn't hear them and since it wasn't really a digesting kind of atmosphere, Kagome got up from the table, picked up the bottom of her dress and walked out of the room and to the back entrance of the castle.

Once she was outside, Kagome turned to look at the castle where she was almost indubitable that the argument was still undoubtedly taking place right inside. No one probably even knew she was gone. She turned with a knowing look on her face. Ever since Sango started going off to fight in battles, tensions had been raised around her and the young princess found herself wrapped up in the middle of the troubled scene. If only there was a place she could escape to, a place no one else knew about, where she could hide and feel a sense of adventure and belonging which as of late she hadn't been receiving.

Kagome looked around the grounds, from the huge koi pond, to the many fancy Japanese maples that surrounded the huge stature she called home and finally to Sango's cat who she took with her on her absences from the kingdom. But then she looked beyond that, to a world she rarely knew. That's when she eyed the forest where she had met that dog eared half demon.

She stared at the forest in debate, wondering if she should go for it. She turned her head again to the castle, bit her bottom lip with a mischievous smile, turned, pulled up her dress and walked, almost ran towards the mysterious forest.

Her problems would still be there when she returned anyway.

---

A/N: I know this is really short, but I thought it would be a good place to stop, so how is the story going so far? I plan to make Chapter 5 much longer than this:) I just want to see how readers like it so far since it's the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome sat under a tree in the forest, cowering as three buffed demons came towards her with their hungry mouths opened and drooling. The growling noises that they made rang through Kagome's ears. Her eyes were tight shut, so that they wouldn't be the last thing she saw before they ate her. She tried picturing something happy, but all that came to her mind was those demons and how she wished she had just stayed home.

Suddenly, as a stroke of luck descended on her, the drooling echoes in her head stopped and another voice instead broke through. Her eyes quickly opened and there before her she saw her rescuer, it was Inuyasha and he had simply cut through them with his claws as though it was nothing at all.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled up at Inuyasha as he landed in front of her, the demons gone for good.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look as Kagome stood with a little more confidence.

Kagome slightly blushed, first he saved her and now for some reason he had made her quite embarrassed, because she really didnt know the answer to that. Instead of answering, she looked down at her hand which started to throb. She hadnt even noticed that she had been injured from the fact she could have been devoured. Inuyasha glanced down at her cut palm, which was still bleeding.

Skillfully, he tore a piece of his sleeve and wrapped the cloth around her hand, "There," he said when he was done.

Kagome gazed at him with an opened mouth, wondering what to say after such kindness from him.

"What?" he asked defensively, unsure what she was gawking at? The only time humans had ever gawked at him was for whom he was, that and it made them uneasy when they were around him. It was this that Inuyasha found it more peaceful in the forest. Just because his mother had raised him around humans, didn't mean he had to stay with them after her death.

"It's just," Kagome stopped, "you're being nice to me."

"And..." he got a little more defensive, "what have I told you, Im not like those other demons."

Kagome shook her head, "It's not that, its just, I've never had a guy be so nice to me like that."

Inuyasha snorted, "What about your father, the king?"

Kagome shrugged, "Thats different, he doesnt care for me, my mother and sister has taken care of me, well mostly and my father takes care of the kingdom."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding. In the kingdom, men generally didn't take care of the children unless they were a monk or priest who cared for them when they were hurt or sick.

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha decided to ask again, "it's kind of dangerous in the forest," he turned from her, "not that I care or anything, I just dont want to have to keep saving you."

"Hmm..." Kagome decided to now play it cool since he had saved her life and all. So putting her hands innocently behind her and walking casually away she said, "Oh I was just taking a walk, you know to get a bit of fresh air." She closed her eyes as she walked, still confidently and didnt see the small rock in front of her that she was now tripping over.

"Hey! Careful," Inuyasha barely had time to reach out and catch her before Kagome could fall to the ground. "That's what you get for not looking where you're going..." Inuyasha's mouth fell open slightly as he gazed into her eyes for the first time, still holding her.

"T-thank you," Kagome replied as she too stared back at him. They seemed to fall in each other's eyes when finally Inuyasha shook his head a little and cleared his throat, letting go of her so that she stood on her feet again.

Inuyasha gave a nod as if to say "you're welcome" as he looked away, blushing slightly. Then Kagome felt someone grab her hand from behind and she jerked around to see her sister, "Sango?"

Sango glanced over at Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome, "Father insists to see you right away, he has ordered a search party, if you're not there we're both in trouble, he doesn't even know I came looking for you."

Kagome looked down, "oh..." she looked back at Inuyasha again, "I have to go." Inuyasha nodded, trying to come up with something to say but by the time he had come up with a goodbye Kagome was already heading back to the castle, waving back to him. Sango gave a warning protective look at Inuyasha before following her younger sister.

By the time Kagome and Sango had entered the castle they heard their father talking to a guard ordering more people looking for them. He then turned, saw them and gave them a disapproving frown.

"Where have you two been?" he demanded.

Kagome took a step forward toward the king, "Please dont blame sister, it was my fault, I was outside near the forest on my own will." Sango looked over at Kagome surprised. Technically Kagome had been inside the forest, but by saying so would get her into deeper trouble so Sango kept her mouth shut.

The king looked angrier, "You know the rules! You know you aren't allowed near that forest, especially with what has been going on recently!" Kagome looked down ashamed, "Yes father."

Sango looked down too then back at the king, hoping to change the subject, "You wanted to see us father?"

"Yes...," the king gave a nod after taking a deep breath, "to discuss the wolf demon leader's offer, I have arranged a meeting with a monk who is training to be our new priest soon since our other priest was killed," he looked down sadly, he had been close to their previous priest. After a second or two the king looked back at his daughters, "I want to two of you to be ready of his arrival this evening."

Kagome nodded, trying not to look upset by her father still wanting to go through with the marriage. Sango glanced at Kagome sadly, but looked back at the king, "As you wish father," taking Kagome's arm she led her upstairs. Everyone seemed a little nervous to be meeting the new priest in training, the only thing Sango had heard about him was that his name is Miroku.


End file.
